Into the sunset
by dajwoh
Summary: My take on what happens after Frankie walks out of Wentworth as a free woman.


Bridget POV

I see Franky walking away from the gates of Wentworth, finally a free woman. The look of disappointment quickly vanishes as I honk the horn of my car and her eyes meet mine. She doesn't say a word as she walks up to me but no words are needed. We both smile so wide as she clasps the back of my neck and lean in and we finally kiss. It's brief but no less amazing. She turns us around, so she's leaning against my car. With the smile seemingly permanently on my lips my hand goes around to cradle the back of her neck as the other hold on to her bicep and I kiss for all that I'm worth, once and then twice. Our kiss breaks as she playfully slaps my ass with both her hands, before we get in the car to make the drive to my place. Our hands intertwined the whole way there, which says more than any words ever could. The peaceful look on her face takes my breath away, a smile still lingering on my lips.

We make our way towards my front door and when I feel her lips all over my neck I'm finding it hard to concentrate enough to get the door unlocked. My breaths picks up as I finally get the key in the lock. Moments later I find my back pressed up against the closed front door.

"Franky what you're doing feels amazing but I think we should move to the bedroom before my legs give out" She presses her lips one final time to my pulse point before leaning back to smile that mischievous smile of hers. Before I can react she lifts me up and my legs go around her waist.

"Where is your bedroom?" She asks me in a husky voice before kissing me deeply.

"Down the hall to the left" I say as I swallow deeply and tighten my legs around her slim waist as she moves us in the direction of my bedroom. We melt into each other as we kiss slow and deep as she gently lays me down in the middle of the bed.

Her dark eyes burn into mine as she slowly takes my clothes off, my hands almost shaking as they trace her smooth skin wanting to feel her naked body against mine. She kisses my skin everywhere she can reach, my body trembling. And I find myself thinking that I never get tired of these feelings that only Franky has been able to make me feel. A gasp breaks free from my throat as we're finally naked and she covers her body with mine. Panting fills the room as her hips start to move against mine. My heart feels like it is about to beat out of my chest as my hands run all over her back, letting Franky take the lead as her body moves against me.

Grasping at her hip, I begin moving my own hips and guides her rolling motion from beneath making her hiss against my lips. As her hand runs over my breasts a part of me is surprised at how gentle she is but then on the other hand I also like to think that I know her better than most people and know what a sweet and gentle person she is, once you get to know her and you're lucky enough that she lets down her defences. Her hips move in tandem with my own frantic movements as her mouth falls open with a strangled cry from the back of her throat when she comes, trembling against me as I follow her closely over the edge.

But even after an earth shattering release we don't stop moving, not nearly having had enough of each other. Untold number of orgasms later I feel thoroughly satisfied as Franky tumbles over the edge one last time, a strained I love you escapes her lips and I kiss her hard with all the emotions I feel running through me, trying to catch my breath I whisper back that I love her too. For long moments we just look at in to each other's eyes, both breathing heavily. She moves to roll off me but I tighten my arms around her back. With a shaky breath I crane my neck up to meet hers in a slow kiss. I lean back down and let my hands fall to my sides and Franky covers us with the blanket, lying down next to me.

"I'm so happy that you're here"

"I'm so happy we're together, at last"

"Me too Franky, me too"

"You should stay here with me. If you want to that is?"

"Of course babe. Now that I'm on the outside and here next to you, I wanna spend all my time making up for lost time"

Slowly we begin kissing once more, unable to keep our hands off each other and it wasn't until long after that we finally gave in to the tug of sleep.

/

"Bea, you called for this session. Perhaps you'd like to start"

"You're you have relationships with women, right?"

"I think you know that answer to that"

"Have you always with women?"

"No. In my 20's I did date men"

"Do you call yourself bi or whatever?"

"Well it doesn't matter what I call myself" I say and I'm starting to see where this is going with how nervous she seems to be.

"But I will say this I think a lot of women who identify as lesbian, have had relationships with men, at some point"

"What about "gate gay" Do you think it's real?"

"What do you mean real? Bea, we've not discussed your perspectives on love and relationships you know, looking into the future it's actually conceivable that... Bea? Where are you going?" I ask her as she finally looks at me when I say her name, her eyes clouded with confusion and something akin to sadness.

"I think I'm done here" She says calmly as she makes to stand up but when I begin to talk once more, she hesitates and stays seated.

"You know I've known a lot of women who identified as straight and who fell in love with a woman and panicked. And to those women, I always said forget the terminology. Just be in the moment and see how you feel. Cause if you've fallen for someone then... Fuck the labels" And right there I knew that my hunch was right and I had managed to say what she needed to hear, seeing the confusion clear from her eyes as she smiles with a nod.

Her eyes fall to the ring on my left hand I see a smirk spreading on her face, a glint of mischief dancing in her eyes.

"So the last time I saw you Westfall, I can't seem to remember you wearing a wedding band"

"That's because it's new" I say with a smile as I admire the ring on my finger, feeling myself fill with happiness every time I look at it and think about what it means.

"Tell Doyle I said congrats yeah?"

"Actually it's Westfall now" I say with a grin, making her laugh.

"Well tell her anyway, I wish you guys the best"

"Go be with your girl Bea. Just by looking at you I can tell she means a lot to you. You deserve to be happy" She looks at me with surprise, before she starts to breathe faster and her eyes fill up with tears. She blinks to not let any tears fall before giving me one last smile before whispering a quiet thank you before getting up and leaving my office.

/

With a bounce in my step I walk up to the front door of our house. I go inside and the lovely smell of food greets my senses.

"Baby?" I call out as I take my shoes and jacket off. Not receiving an answer I make my way into the kitchen only to find it empty. Just as I walk towards our bedroom I see my wife walking out of the bathroom, her hair wet from the shower.

"Hey gorgeous" She tells me with a bright smile, walking towards me her arms go around my shoulders as she kisses me softly.

"How was work?"

"Same old same old, I missed you today"

"I missed you too honey. You wanna take a shower before we eat? It needs to cook for another twenty minutes or so. And I'll set the table and get us some beers from the fridge"

"Mhm, sounds like a plan" I kiss her once more before heading to the bathroom. As I come back to the kitchen I hear Franky singing softly to the music playing from the dining room. She looks at me over her shoulder with a soft smile, my arms going around her waist whilst she stirs the dinner. I hear her breathing getting more shallow as I start to kiss neck and her throat.

"If you keep doing that babe we won't be having any dinner any time soon"

"Normally I would be okay with that but my stomach is grumbling because of that lovely food you've been cooking"

"Go sit down then babe and let's eat. We have all night" She kisses me softly, making me lose myself in her for another few seconds before breaking out of the haze that is Franky. With a deep breath I tear myself away and go sit down at the table.

"This is amazing honey, thank you so much. I think you should always do the cooking" I say with a smile as I take the first bite making her laugh.

"You're welcome. It feels really great to able to cook again, more than the crap we got to eat at Wentworth" She says with a look of disgust on her face and laugh as I take a sip of my beer.

"I can't say I ever had the pleasure. So how is work coming along?"

"It's going really great actually. It's amazing to be able to actually make a difference. How was your day? Any juicy gossip?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary except Bea saw my ring and said to say congratulations. She seemed genuinely happy for us"

"That's sweet of her" I look over to see her playing with her wedding band, not quite used to it yet but a bright smile spreading on her lips every time she looks at it.

"I'm thinking of going to see her. With what happened to her recently, her almost dying... I have a feeling she will need all the support she can get"

"Sounds like a good plan darling"

Sitting on the couch and getting my feet rubbed by my wife's wonderful hands whilst she was enthralled in her favourite cooking show was a perfect ending of the evening, as I relax into our wonderfully comfortable couch I let out a sigh of contentment. Who would have thought that I would end up meeting the love of my life whilst working in a prison? But I'm forever grateful and I wouldn't change it for the world. I look at my wife smiling whilst watching the TV and if possible I fell even more in love with her when she turned towards me and smiled even brighter with her dimples full on display and I realise what a lucky woman I am to have met Francesca Doyle.

The End


End file.
